


The Canary Never Had a Chance

by Lollypopha (lavenderfleetfoot)



Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderfleetfoot/pseuds/Lollypopha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Floyd was trying to relax. Something about the bomb in the back of his neck made that difficult.</p>
<p>He knocked his third shot back and tried not to look in her direction again. But that was difficult too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Canary Never Had a Chance

Flag was being uncharacteristically giving. An hour in the seediest bar they could find. Well deserved and meant to be savored.

Floyd was trying to relax. Something about the bomb in the back of his neck made that difficult.

He knocked his third shot back and tried not to look in her direction _again_. But that was difficult too.

Harley is pissed about something. That much he can tell. She's angrily texting _someone_  every time Flag turns his back. A nasty look passes across her face and she whirls around and storms out the back door.

This place is just that side of bad news that Floyd thinks he should head out after her and make sure she's alright.

"Harley?"

She reels around and slams a finger into his chest, "My ass is amazing"

Floyd's eye are wide and he doesn't really know how to respond to that. "Okay?"

She laughs and pulls him into a full body hug.

"I'm tellin' ya. My ass? Phenomenal." She burrows her head right under his chin and takes a deep breath of him.

Floyd wraps his arms around her. "Savor the closeness." He thinks to himself. "This quiet fleeting moment of comfort between two teamma-"

"It's not my fuckin' fault that green piece of shit can't get his dick up," She growls into his chest. 

"Wow, that is a little too much information Harley." He tries to pull away because he's buzzed and _affected._ He thinks " _that_ probably isn't what she needs right now."

She smiles a smile with too many teeth and pushes him up against a wall with a strength he somehow always forgets she posses.

"I'm getting real fucking tired of not being appreciated, Floyd." He's looking at her like she's crazy. 

Which, you know... She is. Harley licks her lips slowly. Deliberately. She presses her thigh a little more firmly into his crotch.

"Harley what-"

She's already kneeling on the dirty ground in front of him, unzipping his pants.

Floyd leans his head back a moment wondering if maybe he's a little too drunk and started hallucinating. 

"You appreciate me Floyd, don't you sweetie?" She asks as she rubs his length through his boxers. 

"Jesus Christ, dollface," he pants, "I will say whatever you need to hear, just, don't stop."

Harley looks up at him with a cheeky smile. "Tell me I'm a good girl." 

Floyd curses under his breath as she pulls his waistband down and giggles in delight. 

"Fuck, Baby you are so good." He groans as she flicks her tongue teasingly over the head of his painfully hard dick. " so damn good."

"Tell me I have the best ass." She demands. She tugs at his dick and he groans again.  

"God." He pants. "Your ass baby, it's fucking amazing. So fucking tempting. Ain't ever seen an ass as sweet as yours baby." She hums her appreciation through a mouthful of his dick. 

He doesn't last long. 

When he's done she looks like the cat that got the canary she's so damned pleased with herself.

He tucks himself back into his boxers with as much dignity as he can muster in the dirty back alley. "If you ever need more validation of your womanly attributes, dollface, you know where I am."

She gives him an eyeful of swaying hips as she leads him back into the shit hole they snuck out of. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote most of this at 3AM because it wouldn't stop rattling around in my head.


End file.
